Racing Desire
by KibasTenshi
Summary: After Project D won the racing scene in Saitama, they head to the Munbare area for another take over. The crews here are different though and more complications are thrown their way. [Everyone is human] INU/InitialD DRABBLE SERIES.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Initial D

**Summary: **After Project D won the racing scene in Saitama, they head to the Munbare area for another take over. The crews here are different though and more complications are thrown their way.

Girls don't race

Iketani stood at the gas station, hands behind his head as he stretched. Looking over to the side, he watched as his friend and fellow co-worker Itsuki Takeuchi bowed and waved to the departing customer. Itsuki faced Iketani, shoulders slumped, tears welling up near the corner of his eyes. Quickly, Iketani placed his hands in front of him and backed away.

"Aw come on man, don't start crying right now" Iketani said as Itsuki started to sniffle.

"Dude, we need girlfriends!" he cried to the skies as they heard the purring roar of engines.

Turning at the entrance of the gas station, two cars entered and parked. First was a white '02 Acura NSX-R with pink RPF1 rims pulling up to pumping station, its windows tinted. A decal was on the left front of its hood, silver shining in the sun and silver up close. Following the NA2 was a '01 Honda Prelude BB6, white body color on orange CE28 rims, it too had the same decal on its front left hood. The BB6 followed suit, pulling over at the second pumping station.

Iketani and Itsuki looked at each other before Itsuki immediately ran up to the NA2, bowing next to the driver's side while his eyes were on the car, almost like they were glued to them. Stars shined in his eyes, growing as wide as saucers when the door opened and a heeled boot stepped out. Sango stepped out of the NA2, looking at Itsuki as he began to drool a little.

"20 liters of high octane please" she said, walking towards the BB6.

The white door the BB6 opened, a slim figure stepping out from inside. Pig-tails on the side of her head, Rin smiled up at Sango. Looking at Iketani, she nodded.

"20 liters of high octane also please".

As the two girls stood side by side, the two men admired them and their cars.

'Wow, such cuties driving these cars' Itsuki thought to himself as he continued to fill the car with gas.

Rin and Sango looked at Iketani, walking over to him with a smile on their faces. Sweat dripped from his forehead, different scenarios running through his head. Mustering a smile, Iketani waved to them with his free hand.

"So is this where we can find the legendary AE-86 of Akina pass?" Sango asked, hands on her hips.

* * *

I like drabbles more. It's easier to update! Anyways, a drabble series that has been in my folder for a while now. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ KING AND QUEEN, can I ask an opinion? I think someone's been stealing ideas from my story. It's not for sure but there are parts of this person's story that is eerily similar to some things in mine. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Yes, this anime is about cars. I love cars! Got a problem? Deal with it. ;]


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Initial D

**Summary: **After Project D won the racing scene in Saitama, they head to the Munbare area for another take over. The crews here are different though and more complications are thrown their way.

Shaking his head, Iketani frowned. Finishing with the gas, he put the gas pump away. Dusting his hands, he shoved his hands in his pockets before he spoke.

"He's actually away with Project D. I think they're going to the Munbare area now"

Itsuki ran over to them, hands on his hips and his chest puffed out.

"My best friend is king of Akina's pass, but I'm Itsuki Takeuchi, the third fastest from the Akina Speedstars!" Itsuki claimed, watching as Rin covered her mouth to giggle.

Sango's eyes landed on him, steel determination plastered on her face. Bowing slightly to the two, she introduced herself and Rin.

"Sango Taiji, third fastest from White Fangs, and this is Rin Taisho of the White Fangs".

Iketani's eyes widened, glancing over at the silver decal on their hood that spelled out 'White Fangs'. He watched as Sango issued a challenge to Itsuki to racing on Mount Akina, Rin standing by and watching. These girls, were… perfect! They were cute and loved racing cars, what more could he ask for? Their car crew though, the name didn't ring a bell. Looking up, he realized that the girl named Rin was staring at him. Scratching the back of his head, he smiled.

"Gomen, but where are the White Fangs from?" Iketani watched as Sango looked at him with a sly smile.

"Actually, we're from the Munbare area. Went to check out Akagi, a friend of ours is moving there. Stopped in the area to see who this famous eight-six is" she said, leaning back against her car.

'Munbare…' Iketani thought to himself. That was the area Project D planned to dominate next and these girls were from there. Now that he thought of it, how old were these girls?

"Just from curiosity, how old are you girls?" Iketani asked, watching as Itsuki continued to drool over Sango.

"I'm sixteen and Sango's twenty-three" Rin said, pointing over to Sango, who was conversating with Itsuki, still trying to challenge him to an uphill race.

A ring rang before Iketani could respond. Answering the call, Rin's brows furrowed together. She looked up at Iketani, smiling at him before walking over to Sango. With a tug at her arm, she whispered in Sango's ear. Rin jogged up to Iketani, giving him a card.

"We got to go, my brother needs us to help for this weekends race. Guess you were right, Project D are racing against the Wolf pack this weekend. Give us a call if you're in town, it was nice meeting you". Rin said, quickly getting into her car.

She revved her engine, foot on the accelerator as she waited for Sango to pull out of the gas station.

* * *

Yayyyyy. at least I'm slowly updating things. I'm really trying to update everything and finish some of my stories cause I have way too many going on for my liking. So review, please let me know how you feel! Because if no one reviews I'm assuming no one wants to read it. SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Initial D

**Summary: **After Project D won the racing scene in Saitama, they head to the Munbare area for another take over. The crews here are different though and more complications are thrown their way.

**AN: I'm thinking of changing the paring from a Keisuke/Kagome to a Keisuke/Kagome/Ryosuke. What do you guys think? Let me know in your reviews!**

**Wolf pack**

Keisuke stepped out of his car, stretching his arms above his head as a yawn left his mouth. Rubbing his shoulder, he looked over at his brother, Ryosuke, who was staring at his laptop intently.

"Wolf pack, huh? That's an odd name."

Ryosuke looked up at his brother from his seat in the van then looked back down at his laptop to resume his typing. "There are three teams in Munbare area," Ryosuke said, waiting for Takumi to join their conversation. His eyes glanced up with satification that Takumi was close enough to listen before continuing, "Wolf Pack, White Fangs and Incarnates."

Takumi tilted his head in curiosity. "Those are," he paused trying to figure out the right word without offending anyone, "interesting names," he said after a while.

Keisuke nodded in agreement.

"This weekend you will be going up against Wolf Pack."

Takumi and Keisuke stared at each other then back at Ryosuke, awaiting orders. And just like clockwork, they weren't disappointed. The type had gone on for a few more seconds before it stopped. "Familiarize yourself with the obstacle, we will be meeting them tomorrow and the race will be the day after that."

"Hey wait for me!" Kenta shouted out at Keisuke's retreating form, who stopped in favor of waiting.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Keisuke gruffed out a rough, "Yeah?"

Panting and breathing heavily, Kenta attempted to gather his breath, slumped forward with hands on his thighs. "Let me come with you. I'll time your practice runs," Kenta practically begged.

"Fine, get in." Keisuke got into his car and revved the engine as he waited for Kenta to climb into the passenger seat. They left in their respective vehicles, Takumi in his two-tone AE86 Trueno and Keisuke in his yellow Mazda RX-7.

Ryosuke looked up at the empty space in front of him, a flash of worry crossing his features before he looked back down at his computer screen. He had been researching the teams in the Munbare area and he already knew, the first team would be tough racers. How would the other teams be?

As they drove on the roads, Kenta looked around at the scenery. "Whoa," he whispered softly to himself, his eyes eagerly taking in the steep run on the mountain before them. "Looks crazy," he then added as he squinted his eyes. The mountain was tall, it's run steep and it's turns curving majority of its way along the mountainside. Most hairpin turns usually were at the bottom of the mountain but this, it had had a few on the top and more on the bottom.

"Let's do this," Keisuke excitedly grinned as his pressed the clutch before shifting.

Keisuke's eyes took in the area around, for every crack, every hole and searching for the most convenient timing for turns. The sound of tires squealing as they dragged along the pavement caught his attention. Looking in his review mirror, he watched as two cars steadily approached. He wasn't accustomed to these roads but he sure as hell could follow those who were.

He heard the revving of their engines as they shifted gears and Keisuke prepared himself. The first car changed into the lane next to them before he heard the gears shift as the car passed him and gain distance. An artic blue pearl Acura RSX with pedestal spoiler raced by, it's rims colored white, it's driver undetermined by its tinted windows.

Keisuke counted.

1, 2, 3…

Three seconds passed before the second car had followed suit, changing its lanes before accelerating to overtake him. He watched his car's mirror image sidled next to his before passing. It was another Mazda RX-7 but instead of yellow like his, it was orange with pearl white rims. It's windows unlike the first car, didn't have tinted windows. He saw a male, around Kenta's age driving, orange hair almost red and green eyes. The male looked at Keisuke, throwing him a grin before passing him.

He followed the cars, analyzing the RX-7's driving style and Keisuke tried, he really did but his eyes kept drifting past the orange car and onto the artic blue car. The car continued to gain distance as it drove uphill and he knew he'd want to race whoever he was one day. A sharp turn caught him off guard and he pressed on the brakes, watching as the two cars disappeared.

"Wow," Kent murmured then looked at Keisuke, "you think they're part of the Wolf Pack?"

Keisuke shrugged and he hoped so. "We'll have to see in a few days."

* * *

**Here's an update. Please review and let me know what you think! Should it be kept Kagome/Keisuke or changed to Keisuke/Kagome/Ryosuke or Kagome/Ryosuke. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Inuyasha or Initial D

Summary: After Project D won the racing scene in Saitama, they head to the Munbare area for another take over. The crews here are different though and more complications are thrown their way.

AN: So it's going to be Keisuke/Kagome/Ryosuke pairing. The brothers won't be kissing or anything, so if you were looking for yaoi, I'm sorry I'm going to have to disappoint. Thank you for being patient. I've finished summer school and I've been working nonstop and my friend just passed away so everything's been a little hectic. So thank you for being there for me, I love coming home to reviews!

Faceless name

Keisuke paced impatiently as the crew waited. Today was the day they met up with the Wolf Pack and Keisuke rubbed his arms as shivers of excitement crawled up his skin. He was eager, the excitement carried over from the day before when he saw those two cars racing up the mountain.

"Stop pacing," Ryosuke said without glancing up at his laptop.

Ryosuke had surveyed the course as he drove up its steep run. The Wolf Pack raced on Mount Goraishi and it was at the top of the mountain that they were to meet with the team today. The revving of engines broke him out of his train of thought, hearing his brother mutter, "finally" before leaning against his car. Looking up, he saw three cars follow one another. They were all land evos, the first car leading was a cobalt blue, the second a shiny silver and the last car was a pearl white. They pulled up one after another and Ryosuke watched as they exited the car.

"Yo, names Kouga," the male who excited the cobalt evo announced.

Keisuke resisted the urge to snort and pushed down the swell of disappointment. These cars weren't the ones he saw yesterday. He opened his mouth to introduce himself when the roar of engines cut him off. His head quickly turned to look at the roadway, a line of cars driving up and hastily, Keisuke's eyes searched for the Artic blue RSX. The cars passed them, making their turns at the end of the road before parking before them. Keisuke's eyes lit up when he glanced down the line up. There it was, the orange RX-7 and Artic blue RSX parked next to each other along with two other vehicles beside them. One vehicle was a white Subaru STI WRX while the other was a red Mazda FD3S RX-7, both beautiful in Keisuke's eyes.

"About time you showed up," Kouga gruffed out, drawing Keisuke's attention away from the cars.

"Shaddup you stinkin' wolf."

Ryosuke watched the interaction curiously. He took in the appearance of the male who retorted back at Kouga; silver hair that tumbled down to the middle of his back and amber eyes. His eyes slid over to the male next to him, though about a head taller, the appearances were the same; long hip length silver hair and molten golden eyes. Interesting. Perhaps they were related.

"You two never learn." Shippo said, leaning against the door of his car.

Keisuke's eyes narrowed. That was the kid he saw racing up Mount Goraishi yesterday. His eyes went back to the Artic blue RSX, silently willing the driver to exit. A few seconds passed and nothing. The driver had yet to come out and make an appearance.

"Where's my woman!" Kouga demanded.

"She's not your woman!"

"Where is she?"

Ryosuke cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Shall introductions be done?" It was still unclear who everyone was and if they were all part of the Wolf Pack.

"Like I said, names Kouga, leader of the Wolf Pack," pointing to the cars behind him, he started with the silver evo, "that's Ginta and Hakkaku's the one with the white land evo."

Inuyasha grunted as eyes landed on him. "Names Inuyasha, runt over there with the orange hair is Shippo and the ice lord behind me is Sesshoumaru."

Though introductions were made, Keisuke's attention kept pulling him towards the RSX. "Who's in there?"

Shippo grinned.

"My woman!" Kouga beamed.

Inuyasha snarled. "How many times do I have to tell you, she's not your woman!"

Keisuke's gaze sharpened and his body tensed. "She?"

"She," Shippo emphasized before grinning, "is not your concern."

Keisuke opened his mouth to retort before another shout drew his attention. He looked over at the arguing pair then at everyone else, who didn't seem phased that Kouga and Inuyasha were practically at each other's throats.

"Are you all Wolf Pack?" Keisuke was glad Kenta asked because that meant that he didn't have to.

"Hell no! Who wants to be on this mangy wolf's team!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Better than being a mutt." Kouga growled back.

Shippo laughed then walked over to Keisuke and Ryosuke. "No, we're part of White Fang. Just here to establish rules and who's going to race whom, yadda yadda. All that good stuff," Shippo nonchalantly waved his hand about as he spoke.

Ryosuke arched his brow. "And why can't the Wolf Pack do that themselves?"

"Because, Kouga is brash and will overlook giving you rules. As you can tell, they're the types to act first talk later. Which is why we are here, to establish the rules for the incompetent wolf."

Eyes snapped towards Sesshoumaru, who casually stood against his car with his hands in his pockets.

"You race?" Kenta took a step towards Shippo, sizing up the teen that looked his age.

Shippo grinned. "Of course. I'll be watching you Keisuke."

"Is she racing?" Keisuke tilted his head in the direction of the RSX. Curiosity was eating away at him. The tinted windows had prevented him from seeing her face and he was on teetering on a fine line. He wanted to waltz over to the car and demand she show her face and yet, not seeing her face heightened his anticipation.

"You'll just have to find out." Shippo gave another grin.

It didn't take long for them to go over the rules but to Keisuke it felt like forever. It was like his eyes were glued to the Artic blue RSX and even though Keisuke tried to calmly play it off, his actions had not gone unnoticed. Oh no, they saw his curiosity. It was Kagome after all. Nothing new.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
